Nerves
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Mondo Oowada was going to ask out Fukawa if it killed him. [oowada/fukawa] [oneshot] [no despair going on here] [rated t for swearing]


Mondo Oowada was generally not a person who would really ever go in a library, let alone sit and stay in a library, quiet enough to not get kicked out, for an extended period of time. But that was before he'd gotten a very real, very weird crush on Touko Fukawa. Now he'd take a few minutes here and there to peek in and try and see if she was there and if she would not look at him like he had two heads this time.

But he'd talked to Naegi, and somehow or another he'd ended up blurting it out, and now he was slouched down in a chair in the library, watching her over the cover of a motorcycle repair manual. She was hesitating by the shelves, running her fingers over the spines of books. She looked at them like she looked at Byakuya Togami.

Who… Mondo had been wanting to beat to a pulp a lot more lately. It was kind of amazing, how much the asshole annoyed him.

Oh, to hell with it. He was going to put down the motorcycle repair manual (he ended up keeping it clutched in his hands, fingers denting the cover and pages wrinkling from sweat), he was going to get up normally (the chair screeched backward and everyone in the library looked at him), he was going to walk over (he stomped, ground shaking and a few of the more nervous attendants of Hope's Peak fleeing) and he was going to talk to her.

"Fukawa!"

She shrieked.

He wiped sweat out of his eyes and took a breath. She was standing with her back to the shelves, looking like he was about to grab her or something. He swallowed.

When she saw that he wasn't going to do anything, she rolled her eyes and turned back to the books.

"Shit," Mondo muttered. He'd try again. "Fukawa! I- I need to talk to you!"

"Why? You're lying. And anyway, I wouldn't want to talk to someone like you."

"Fukawa – c'mon – let's just go into the hallway!"

"No."

"Fukawa-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask both of you to leave," the librarian said, tapping Mondo on the elbow. He jumped. Fukawa looked shocked.

"M-me? You're asking me to leave the library?"

"Yes," the librarian said, and then the two of them were out in the hallway anyway. Mondo, who was fairly certain that he was bright red by now, followed her to… wherever she was going.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I need to talk to you!" He'd gotten this weird courage for this sort of thing from somewhere, and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste it. He swallowed, planted his feet in the ground, and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Fukawa! Go out with me this weekend!"

She froze, then turned around.

He couldn't believe he'd said that so _loudly. _

"You're trying to lure me out," she muttered. Her voice kept coming out faster. "You want me to go with you somewhere and then you'll go out with me and-"

"No," Mondo said, shaking his head. _Fuck. _"C'mon. Just. We can stay here!"

"Just not in the library," Fukawa said. He noticed a small smirk on her face, and wondered if she was trying to make a joke. Maybe.

He managed a sort of awkward grimace and took a step toward her.

"So! What do you say?"

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest. He had no idea what she was thinking – he was bad enough with regular girls, but someone like Touko Fukawa was even harder to figure out. She was… well, kinda weird, but that was beside the point.

"I-I'll buy you something from the school store!" he said. "And we could go for a ride on my bike!"

"Your motorcycle?"

"Yeah. What else did you think I-"

"I was just making sure," she snapped. She smoothed down her shirt, looking nervous. She took a deep breath. "You're not trying to trick me."

"No!"

"Then fine," she said. She swallowed. "But if you try to trick me, I'll condemn bikers _forever _with the next one I write. You'll be even less likely to get a date."

Still, she was blushing when she left, a little bit of pinkish tinge in her cheeks, and Mondo Oowada decided that this had been similarly the best and worst decision he had ever made.

Although now he had to go find some stronger deodorant so that he didn't smell like sweat during their date.

* * *

**This was requested by an anon on Tumblr, who wanted a Mondo/Fukawa and something to do with a library!**


End file.
